


Out of Control Action Plan

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 他們在巷子裡。在他們今天第一次約會，伊格西選的那家小酒館後方的巷子裡。伊格西背靠著牆艱難地站著，雙膝顫抖，努力著不把提在手中的那兩袋打包的晚餐摔到地上去。





	Out of Control Action Plan

**Author's Note:**

> 去年十月歐美Only為了與朋友的梅蛋合本寫的文，現在公開

 

他們在巷子裡。

在他們今天第一次約會，伊格西選的那家小酒館後方的巷子裡。

伊格西背靠著牆艱難地站著，雙膝顫抖，努力著不把提在手中的那兩袋打包的晚餐摔到地上去。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

他們接吻，在飛機上。當哀悼著他的友人，當哀悼著他的導師時。

他們接吻，在列車上。當他興奮地說著剛完成的任務而他聽著，當他雙眼如湖面閃著期待的光芒而他堅定的榛色回望給予肯定與稱讚時。

他們接吻，在伊格西溜進主控室，一屁股坐上某一天就那麼出現在房間裡的那張椅子裡對著任務中的騎士們品頭論足直到梅林不得不讓他閉嘴時。

  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
他們接吻，分開時伊格西問：

「我們是不是該約會了？」

  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「Fuck me.」伊格西張大雙眼瞪著前來開門的梅林，把自己偷偷在鏡子前練習過的那些最得體的舉止與招呼全都給忘了。

「晚上好，你今天也很好看。」順了下衣擺，梅林笑著回道。

其實梅林穿的也沒什麼特別的，不過是一件黑色T恤外頭搭了件午夜藍的西裝外套。平常用毛衣也蓋不住的厚實胸膛在外套領口間拉緊的那片布料下更顯得毫無遮掩，西裝外套在梅林轉身鎖門時在背上與腰間繃出的線條令伊格西口舌發乾，還有那條牛仔褲。梅林居然穿著牛仔褲。梅林的衣櫃裡居然會有牛仔褲。雖然梅林不像其他金士曼一樣西裝筆挺，而是在襯衫外套著毛衣，毛衣外是防水外套；不像其他金仕曼一樣要不穿著牛津鞋就是雕花鞋，而是穿著一雙只帶一條雕花的牛津鞋。雖然他的的標準英語裡帶著一點蘇格蘭口音與用字。但穿著牛仔褲的梅林從來沒出現過在伊格西的幻想之中（是的，幻想）。

「出發吧？」走向自己的牛仔褲帶著笑意對他說。

醒醒，伊格西安文。伊格西吞下口水，好不容易將視線移回牛仔褲主人臉上。

「所以你要帶我去吃什麼？」梅林朝伊格西伸出手。

伊格西看著朝自己伸來的那隻手。他握住了那隻手。「到了你就知道了，介意搭地鐵嗎？」

 

等到站在餐廳門外，伊格西這才突然侷促了起來。

「我本來覺得是個好主意，但果然不太對吧......」

「伊格西。」

「第一次約會居然是約在這種平價的店，雖然它真的很好吃但突然要你吃這種東西還是在第一次約會的時候吃果然很奇怪吧？」

「伊格西。」

「我現在就進去取消我還知道另一家......」

「伊格西。」

「蛤？」

梅林輕輕握住伊格西肩膀將他轉向自己，有些好笑地看著那男孩急的有些漲紅的雙頰。「你以為我平常都吃什麼？」

「我以為金士曼的老......的騎士們都只吃桌上碗盤刀叉數量數不清的那種玩意，而且我也從沒見過你吃過這種、這種......咦不對，」伊格西皺眉，「我從沒看見過你吃東西？」伊格西驚恐地瞪著他無所不能的軍需官，「你只靠奶茶過活？難怪我想偷喝卻都失敗，其實那不是奶茶，是金士曼特調的營養劑？你不能吃固體食物？那你為什麼要答應跟我吃飯？」

梅林不知道忍住笑跟忍住扶額的衝動哪個比較困難，總之他成功了。「我當然吃固體食物伊格西，只是在工作時通常沒時間吃，也不習慣把食物帶進總部的辦公室，」我老是帶點心進去吃！伊格西驚呼，帶著點愧疚。「我沒那麼潔癖，連續工作過久時摩根還是會命令她的手下帶食物給我並且監督著我吃下去，我還是會用油膩的手摸鍵盤螢幕的，只是最近一次剛好是在你出任務的時候。」

「在我出任務的時候。」伊格西克制不了自己的嘴角。

「是的，在你出任務的時候。」梅林微笑。「我偶爾會在總部或大宅的餐廳吃飯，但時間通常跟騎士們錯開，而且大部分時候都是帶回我自己的休息室裡吃。」

「你有休息室？在哪？我怎麼都不知道！」

「你會有機會看到的，不大，但該有的都有，有淋浴間，」梅林做了個手勢讓伊格西湊近自己。「有床。」

「操！」伊格西往後跳開。「你不能這樣！」

「嗯哼。」梅林點頭，露出他平常坐在騎士們通訊另一端，讓他們遭受無傷害折磨時的那種帶著一點、或是很多不懷好意的流氓笑容。「你是說我不能怎樣？」

伊格西瞪了梅林一眼，但知道自己臉頰與脖子上的熱度絕對已出賣了自己。還好事先要梅林穿輕便點的他今天仍維持自己平日一貫的街頭風格，誰敢再評論他的牛仔褲太鬆垮。

「這家小酒館雖然便宜但絕對好吃，」伊格西領著梅林進到餐廳。「尤其是他們的漢堡，好吃到會把自己的手指也吞下去。」

「我最喜歡的是這個墨西哥辣醬牛肉堡，蘑菇起司牛肉堡也很不錯。」就座的兩人打開服務生遞上的菜單，伊格西推薦道。

「其實我在家時喜歡叫外送，」點完餐點飲料，服務生離開後梅林接著稍早未完的話題。「披薩和印度菜之類的，不需要數量數不清的刀叉。或是中餐，很適合寫程式時吃，用筷子不沾手。」

「你寫程式時居然會記得吃飯？」伊格西半驚訝半戲謔地問。

「哈利他......雖然總是遲到，在提醒我吃飯時到都是挺準時的。」梅林頓了一下。「等催過幾次後若發現我還沒吃，他會幫我叫快樂兒童餐外送。」

「你跟哈利......」伊格西猶豫著該如何問時餐點送上了，決定這問題可以晚點再處理。

「你說了不需要數量數不清的刀叉，但這個我必須說是一副都不可以。」伊格西嫌棄地把自己和梅林的刀叉收到一旁。「漢堡就是要用手吃。」

「我知道該怎麼吃漢堡，小子。」梅林翻了個白眼，跟著伊格西一起壓扁那上色完美外脆內軟的圓麵包後舉起整顆漢堡大口咬下。

「嗯～」兩人一起發出滿足的呻吟。「好久沒吃了，這真的是他媽的讚。」好不容易能再次開口的伊格西感嘆。「唯一的缺點是吃起來髒兮兮的。」

於是睜開不自覺閉上的雙眼時，梅林看見的就是這樣的畫面。因辣度而更加紅艷的舌頭從一樣紅艷的油亮唇間伸出，舔去那流得滿手的辣醬，穿插其間的滿足哼哼，再咬下一口，更多的辣醬流出。

兩三下已解決超過一半的漢堡，從掌心舔到指頭縫，吸著手指的伊格西抬起頭後才發現呆愣看著自己的梅林，手中的漢堡顯然只吃了一口。

「你不喜歡嗎？」伊格西擔心地問。

「不是的，很好吃。」驚醒的梅林不動聲色地調整了下坐姿，急忙將手中的食物送回嘴邊。就在此時，一坨白色的起司醬從受到冷落而傾斜了一段時間的漢堡掉落到手腕上，眼看就要滑進外套袖緣。

「啊！」伊格西慌張地想抽起腿上的餐巾紙但發現自己沾滿肉醬的雙手根本只是會越幫越忙。

然後，然後梅林直接用了嘴。

伊格西看著那白色醬料消失在雙唇間，探出的舌尖舔了舔嘴角，接著舔去幾滴確實已沾上袖口的起司醬。

「啊。」伊格西低頭看向自己沾滿口水的雙手，想起很久以前連恩與傑莫開過的關於想帶馬子來吃漢堡的玩笑。「喔。」

等伊格西重新抬起頭時，梅林已不禁多吃了兩口，於是那些白色重新沾上嘴角與指間。梅林不像伊格西一樣急著舔去手上的醬料，而是任由它們落到盤中。

但那並沒有比較好。

伊格西覺得自己的褲子不夠寬鬆。

他毅然決然地放下漢堡。「我要打包。」他對自己沒信心，無法保證自己能撐到整個漢堡結束。

「嗯？」梅林還是忍不住舔了指頭。伊格西覺得自己做了明智的決定，他快要射在褲子裡了。

梅林沒多說什麼，只是招來服務生，讓他把剩下的漢堡與其他的附餐與飲料打包。雖然剛才並非有意的，但他還是很明白自己的動作會帶來什麼影響。年輕人啊。梅林好笑地感嘆。

等待打包的期間，伊格西偷偷往洗手間方向看了幾次。位置太開放了，而且只有一間，重點是似乎有人。本來打算飯後要四處走走，他知道一個夜景很棒的點，但他不知道自己現在這個模樣走在路上到底會不會被當作色情狂。該死的梅林，不要以為他沒有看見他在偷笑。

好不容易走出店裡，梅林憐憫地看了伊格西一眼。「回家？」

伊格西點點頭，努力背著金士曼守則、任務規約、槍械道具使用手冊、毒物解析......他真的不能保持這模樣走在街上。

「這帶的後巷我記得都還算乾淨。」梅林回想了下這區的街道資料後問。伊格西茫然地點點頭，先躲進去冷靜下，這主意不錯。

進到巷子裡，伊格西背靠著牆大大地吐了口氣。「你介意......」他對站在自己面前的梅林比了個手勢，「轉過去別面對著我嗎？如果能距離我遠一點更好。你現在這樣一點幫助都沒有。」

但梅林只是歪了下頭，接著將手中的紙袋塞進伊格西空著的那隻手中。

「別掉了。」

「什麼？你幹嘛？！」伊格西驚恐地瞪著眨眼間已輕巧地跪到地上，二話不說動手解起他褲頭鈕釦的梅林。

「第一次不想在巷子裡，但我能先幫點忙。」再眨眼之間，伊格西已被梅林握在手中。

「Fuck me.」伊格西仰起頭撞了撞牆，他今天會死在這裡。

「晚點。是說我有段時間沒做這個了。」用拇指蹭開那開始聚集的液體，往伊格西看了一眼後，梅林低下頭一口氣將對方吞到最底。

手中有梅林交代的任務，伊格西只能咬緊雙唇努力不發出太大的聲音。底下的梅林往回退到僅輕含著頂端，停留，再一次地往下直到鼻尖埋入伊格下腹的毛髮中。重複了幾次後他停留在伊格西的上半段，手指圈住下方露出的部分，藉由唾液的潤滑擼動了起來。伊格西背靠著牆艱難地站著，雙膝顫抖，努力著不把提在手中的那兩袋打包的晚餐摔到地上去。

「唔嗯、」當梅林吸吮著，同時將原本按住髖部的手往內移動至伊格西兩腿間靈巧地揉捏起他的雙球時，伊格西終於憋不住他的呻吟。緊繃感在下腹累積，伊格西慌亂著試圖退開但堅硬的牆面堵住了他的去路。「梅、梅林，我快要......」伊格西喘著出聲警告，但梅林只是加快了擼動的速度，在一道特別大力的吸吮中突然按住了伊格西的會陰與後方的穴口。

伊格西已管不著自己的叫喊聲會不會引來路人，他的世界只剩下那包裹住他長度的溼熱、他抵住的那片柔軟、隨著他每一次的噴發吞嚥收縮的喉嚨。當白芒散去意識漸漸回歸，後腦杓的鈍痛讓他模糊的懷疑起幾秒前眼前的星點是否有幾顆是身後那道牆給他的。

粗喘著眨掉淚水，有些暈眩的伊格西往下看去。直直對上他的是一雙帶著赤裸慾望，在微弱光線下更顯幽暗的眼瞳。在那狩獵者般的目光下伊格西動彈不得，只能眼睜睜看著自己疲軟的陰莖在那男人仰起頭頭時從他大張的口中滑出，眼睜睜看著那男人的舌尖貼著自己的陰莖一同離開那人的嘴，眼睜睜看著它盛著白濁回到男人口中眼睜睜看著男人闔上嘴，喉頭上下滾動，吞嚥。

伊格西的陰莖對此很有意見的抽動了一下。雙眼沒有一刻離開伊格西的臉，但沒有漏掉那細微的反應的梅林翹起嘴角，讓伊格西終於擺脫那神秘的定身咒紅著臉狠狠瞪了他一眼，「閉嘴。」在沈默中被直直盯了幾秒後伊格西忍不住又開口：「說話啦。」

 

「回我那嗎？」

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
即使半小時前已在梅林的 _幫助_ 下發洩了一次，當兩人在進門後急切地吻到一起的瞬間伊格西依舊硬得飛快，如發情的小狗般直往梅林腿上蹭。連叫聲也向小狗，梅林心想，在他用力抓住手中的臀肉而青年發出微弱嗚咽時。

跌跌撞撞地好不容易抵達梅林的臥房，兩人成功在接吻的同時擺脫上衣（伊格西的褲子早在玄關就以不明的速度被解決）。被自己的內褲絆倒躺進床裡的伊格西終於有機會好好欣賞梅林裸露的上身。他兩眼發直看著梅林解開皮帶與牛仔褲時線條分明的手臂，二頭肌上凸起的血管偷走了他幾道呼吸，還有那存在於後勤身上簡直是神祕現象的鼓脹胸肌與緊實的腰腹肌肉。「你整天坐在電腦前到底怎麼辦到的？」伊格西忍不住問。

拇指已插在褲子裡準備往下脫的梅林低頭看了自己一眼，重新抬起頭來露出無辜的表情。「每日一至兩小時的訓練，然後感謝我的父母？」伊格西嘟起嘴默默怨恨了一下自己的易胖體質，但在梅林脫下牛仔褲的瞬間，腦中剛成形兩秒的飲食控制計畫立刻被他忘得一乾二淨。

「操，梅林。」伊格西吞了吞口水，瞪著那勃起後隔著內褲也藏不住的驚人尺寸，悄悄地拉開自己與對方的距離。「操。」

「不一定要做到最後的。」梅林爬上床，低下身給了他一個輕輕的吻後說道。

「你說什麼鬼話。」伊格西伸出手腳勾住梅林的脖子與腰像是害怕他離開。「我只是、只是沒試過比三根手指粗的......」他再次往下方瞄了一眼後瞇眼看著梅林。「這是為什麼你這麼喜歡大槍嗎？」

梅林笑著搖搖頭，這小子實在太聒噪了。他用吻堵住那張明顯還想繼續說下去的嘴。伊格西嗚嗚地抗議兩聲後安靜了下來，但很快地在梅林的唇舌與撫摸中難耐地扭動再次發出呻吟。等梅林放開他的嘴，經由脖頸來到胸上的凸起時，青年發出的聲音已到達吵鬧的程度。梅林有些迷戀地舔上那他在第一天就注意到的粉色，舌尖與另一頭揉捏的手指一同感受著肉粒因此緊縮挺立。「梅林，別再玩了。」第一次知道自己乳頭有那麼敏感的伊格西踢著身上男人的腰發出抗議。他將梅林勾向自己，在兩人的隆起抵在一塊時發出滿足的嘆息。媽的他們為什麼都還沒全脫光？伊格西拉扯起梅林的褲頭，「快點。」

當第一根塗了潤滑的手指進入體內時青年還顯得有些緊繃，但在梅林精準按上那鼓脹的位置時幾乎從床上彈起的伊格西已顧不得緊張了，只是抓緊著床單繼續催促著男人加快速度。梅林空著的手輕撫過那結實但仍帶著點肉感的腰側及腹部，刷過那柔嫩的大腿內側，看著青年平日白皙的肌膚隨著他增加的手指越發潮紅，在自己手中舒展開來如綻放的花朵。

儘管催促不斷，梅林仍有耐心地用著三根手指擴張，開合著確認那圈肌肉是否足夠鬆軟。在伊格西哽咽著幾乎發出哀求時他終於抽出手指，將戴上套子塗滿潤滑的自己推了進去。停留了一會，確定底下那個又開始焦躁地扭動起來的青年無任何不適，梅林漸漸加大了下身的動作。伊格西也終於在這個夜裡真正的停止說話，腦子完全被那強烈的擴張感佔滿，感受著每一次進出的拉扯，然而那些感覺在梅林緊扣著他的腰，微微地改變了角度撞上他的前列腺時全都被擠到一旁。他陰莖隨著每一次的撞擊抽動，前液把腹部上的毛髮搞得一塌糊塗。

在把自己送進伊格西體內時梅林才意識到他忍耐了有多久，而他的伊格西又是那麼濕那麼熱，那麼緊，他堅持不了太久的。梅林握住那完全被伊格西自己遺忘的陰莖擼動，覆到他耳邊低聲說：「來吧，把你的全部都給我。」然後在青年高潮的緊縮中一同到達了頂點。

 

「這跟我原本想的不一樣。」濕毛巾在他身上停了下來。「我不是說這場性愛，唔，其實也是這場性愛啦。」伊格西抓過毛巾扔到一旁，拉著梅林讓他躺回到自己身邊。「雖然我們接吻了好幾次才約會，順序本來就不太對了，但我沒想過會在第一次約會就上床。」伊格西看著梅林因擔憂皺起的眉頭搖搖頭。「我不是要說這太快了，而是我本來以為你是那種會堅持約會三次才能再進一步的人。畢竟訓練時你規矩訂得那麼嚴。」回想起訓練生時期各種違背梅林規定的下場，伊格西忍不住抖了一下。

「其實我本來也沒打算在第一次約會就上床，不是因為什麼要約會三次才能怎樣的規矩，而是不想......顯得自己好像只是個貪戀你肉體的老傢伙。」梅林往下掃了伊格西的身體一眼後幫兩人蓋上被子。「雖然我顯然就是沒錯。」

 

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

伊格西往下坐去，將梅林的肉棒吞入體內。「天啊，我真想念這個大傢伙。」梅林在醫療部裡待太久了，仕特曼的防彈衣雖然保住了他的性命，但還是造成了幾處需要時間休養的內傷。還有仿生義肢的配置與復健。等到他們能真正進行一場 _完整的_ 性愛時已經幾個月後的事了。「別再受傷了，我下半輩子還想繼續騎它。」

梅林抬起半邊眉毛，「你是否太小看科技的 _力量_ ？」他在伊格西的驚呼中突然站了起來，側過頭在緊抱著自己的青年耳邊低聲說道：「而且現在的我能站得比以前 _更久_ 了。」

 

—END—


End file.
